Traveling Along
by InuyashaForever1989
Summary: While continuing their search for the Sacred Jewel shards things take unexpected turns for Inuyasha and friends. What will happen next as they travel along the road? My first fic ever so it really sucks. I have since come a long way so check out my others
1. Unexpected Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Kagome is at the well getting ready to leave when Inuyasha comes up to her and says "I love you Kagome."

Kagome just keeps packing her things and said "Sorry I have to go home I have to take a math test tomorrow I don't have time for this right now."

Inuyasha blushes angry and said "Hey-" but he was interrupted by Sango.

Sango walks Kagome and says Kagome here is your other bag and good luck back in the present." Kagome had brought another bag with her because she had so much stuff to carry. It was a green bag a little smaller than her yellow one.

"Thanks Sango I can't leave this behind." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha started to get really mad now and was nearly yelling "Wait I'm trying to say I love her here!"

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha and glared at him then said "Inuyasha, can't you see Kagome has more important things to do right now?"

Just then Miroku came running up and said "Kagome you forgot this book. Back in the village."

"Oh, thanks Miroku I can't study without my book." she gave him a quick hug and headed for the well.

Inuyasha finally had it and was screaming his head off "HELLO, OVER HERE, I JUST SAID I LOVED YOU KAGOME!"

Miroku also looked at Inuyasha with irritation "Inuyasha we really don't have time for this, Kagome has to go home now." he said turning back to Kagome.

Sango turned away from him as well "Yeah and stop repeating yourself it's really annoying." she stated walking over to help Kagome get in the well.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and said "Sorry Inuyasha, but I really have to go now bye." Then jumped down the well and a light flashed.

Inuyasha looked at the well for a moment hopping that this was all some cruel joke and then when she didn't come back he stuttered "But... I... I just…" he stopped talking and started to cry.

Then there's another flash from the well and Kagome comes back out of the well "I almost forgot something." she said with a smile and then she kissed Inuyasha and then left again before Inuyasha could react. Inuyasha just sits there in a stunned silence with a big smile on his face.


	2. Unexpected Part 2

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Inuyasha is sitting in a tree seeming very happy. Then Kikyo walks by she turns to Inuyasha and says "Inuyasha we need to talk, I want you back."

Inuyasha looks down at Kikyo and smirks "Sorry Kikyo I finally choose Kagome." He stares off into the distance smiling to his self thinking of Kagome. Miroku comes over from the direction the village.

Miroku begins to talk "Hi Inuyasha --" he stops cold at the sight of Kikyo "What's she doing her I thought you loved Kagome and now your running back to Kikyo?

Inuyasha stands up so fast that he nearly falls over and he is screaming at Miroku "NO! You've got it all wrong she just showed up out of no where!"

Miroku looked at him suspiciously "Oh, so you told her that you want Kagome then?"

Inuyasha gave a sigh "YES! Then you showed up out of nowhere and started accusing me."

Sango walked up behind Miroku and also spotted the dead priestess "Hey what's Kikyo doing here! Inuyasha why is she here!

Kikyo turned to them her face serious "I'm here to get Inuyasha back no matter what."

Sango turned red with anger and glared at Inuyasha she spoke a little under a yell "Inuyasha you're not going to go with her are you? You can't! What about Kagome?"

Inuyasha is now pointing at Sango almost ready to fall out of the tree "HOLD ON! I'm not going anywhere with her! I love Kagome; you got that Kikyo now go away!"

Inuyasha jumps down from the tree. Sango and Miroku say together "You tell her Inuyasha."

Kikyo looks over to Inuyasha and says almost crying "No I won't go! I'm not going to lose you to that woman. She runs to Inuyasha and clings to him. There is a gasp as Kagome walks on the scene. Kikyo turns to face Kagome. She peaks in a harsh tone as if to cause her as much pain as possible "I came to get him back and you're not going to stand in my way, understand?"

Kagome starts to tear and walks up to Kikyo. Slap. Then she runs toward the village. Inuyasha runs after her. Miroku turns toward Kikyo and says "You really shouldn't have done that."

Sango moves to stand beside him "Yes you really did bring this on yourself." Then they ran after Inuyasha. Kikyo fades into the shadows crying.

A villager walked up to Inuyasha and asked "Do you know what's wrong with that girl, she seemed very upset?"

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome but didn't see her and there were too many scents to pick hers out so he decided to ask "Do you know where she is?"

The villager nodded and pointed to the direction behind Inuyasha and he said "Yes, she's in that hut over there."

Inuyasha ran over and into the hut. Kagome is sobbing on the floor. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and bent down to her."

Kagome still half crying looked at Inuyasha with such rage that he backed up a step "What do you want? Why don't you just go back to Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked at her and gently wiped a tear from her face "Kagome I told you that I love you. I'm not going back to Kikyo." he began to frown and yelled "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Kagome looked at him the tears stopping "Well it wouldn't be the first time you know."

Inuyasha sighs and holds Kagome close and whispers "I've made up my mind Kagome. I love you and only you."

Kagome smiled and rapped her arms around Inuyasha "Oh, Inuyasha." She began to cry again as Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her. Suddenly Sango and Miroku burst into the hut and yell at the top of their lungs "KAGOME IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

Inuyasha had jumped nearly 10 feet in the air or at least he would have if the ceiling hadn't been there (ouch). Inuyasha turns to them and yells back "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Miroku and Sango look at each other and Miroku says "Hmm? So you didn't completely mess things up?"

Inuyasha stares at the monk his mouth open then he began to speak "What--" the yelling fades into the back round.

Sango walks over to Kagome and asks "You ok?"

Kagome looks at Sango her eyes still a little teary and says "Yeah, I'm fine now." They turn to Miroku and Inuyasha and start to laugh.


	3. Rin Rescue Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Inuyasha and friends are leaving the village. Shippo is ridding in the basket on Kagome's bike. Sango and Miroku are flying along side her on Kirara and Inuyasha is on foot.

Inuyasha starts to complain "Why am I the only one who has to run?"

Kagome looks at Inuyasha a little annoyed because he had been saying this for the past half hour. She responded "Well Kirara is flying and this bike doesn't exactly peddle itself you know, but if you really want to you can ride on the back of my bike." Kagome stopped and waited for his answer.

Sango had Kirara stop to and said "Yeah, why don't you just ride with Kagome. Then we won't have to hear you whine anymore." she muttered the last part so not even Inuyasha could hear it. Inuyasha stopped and he blushed, somewhere in between embarrassed and annoyed. He mutters something to himself and refuses to move.

Kagome starts to get mad and with her choice of words you might wonder if she had stopped thinking "Oh for crying out loud just sit!" There is a loud crash and Inuyasha is face down in the dirt. When he got up you could practically see the steam rising.

Inuyasha was now beat red with anger "What was that for, because I didn't want to ride on that stupid thing!" he started to shout.

Kagome tried to look innocent even though she believed that he had deserved it weather she meant to or not "No it was an accident. I didn't mean to," she defended.

Miroku got down from Kirara hopping to set things right. The last thing they needed right now was another fight "Calm down we were all here it was obviously an accident. Although I admit Kagome should be a little more careful about what she says."

Shippo joined in "yeah, Inuyasha she didn't do it on purpose."

Inuyasha just stared at everyone defending _her_ "Whatever." he said in an irritated voice. He passed right by the bike and continued to walk down the road. The others start up again and follow Miroku climbed back on Kirara, but not before offering to take Inuyasha's place on the bike with Kagome, which Sango kindly denied by slapping Miroku in the face. They soon arrive at a large town at the foot of a mountain. As they walked into the village they are surrounded by the villagers.

One villager said "Please help us!"

Another villager approached "Yes please our village has been plagued by a demon of late."

Inuyasha looked out at the villagers and then back to the ones speaking "What kind of demon is it and what does he want?"

The first villager spoke again "it's an imp like demon with a staff that breaths fire and he has been coming here ever since the lord of the manor on the mountain took in a young girl he found just wandering around outside the village. The demon demands that we give him the girl or else."

The friends looked at each other. Sango steps forward to speak "Did this staff happen to have two faces on it?"

The other villager answered "Yes, but how did you know that? Do you know the demon?"

Miroku spoke up "It must be Jaken and he is looking for Rin."

Inuyasha nods in agreement and still seemed irritated "If it is him then Sesshomaru can't be too far behind."

Kagome turns to her friends "We have to get Rin out of here before he gets here."

They all nod and Sango talks to the villagers "Please take us to the girl that the demon is after."

The villager looks unsure at them but agrees "This way please." The villager led them up to the manor. The manor was located on a ledge high above the village. As they approached they noticed that the land was scorched and destroyed and it got worse the closer they came to the entrance. At the gate was a shrine. The villager point to the shrine and said "This shrine keeps out all demons. Your friends will have to stay here."

They all pass through leaving Shippo and Kirara behind; Inuyasha refusing to wait outside forced himself through, and headed for a large building.

To be continued…


	4. Rin Rescue Part 2

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

To be continued . . .

Inside the manor they find Rin talking to an old man. Rin looks frustrated and says "…But I really have to be going."

The old man gives the girl a kind look "Nonsense where would you go? Don't worry child you can stay here as long as you like."

The Villager approached the old man and whispered something to him. Then the villager spoke to the group "This is the lord of the manor."

The lord spoke causally to them untrusting them "What is it you want from me?"

Kagome stepped forward to speak "You have to let that girl go or else everyone here will be in great danger."

Miroku added "The shrine out front won't keep Sesshomaru out if he comes."

Rin looked at them wide eyed and asked "Lord Sesshomaru is coming?" she turned back to the lord "In that case Sir I really have to be going."

The lord shook his head and began to laugh a little "If you mean the demon with the staff he wasn't able to pass through the gate any better than any other demon."

Sango looked concerned this wasn't going as smooth as they had hoped. She explained trying the get him to understand "No, that demon is called Jaken, Sesshomaru is much stronger and we fear that your shrine won't keep him out."

Rin looked questioningly at the friends again and asked "Jaken has been here?"

Kagome knelt down to Rin and said "Yes. Didn't they tell you?"

Rin looked a bit confused and said "No. Now I really have to go if Jaken is already here to get me."

The lord began to stand as Rin moved to leave and he tried to talk her out of it "Child do you know what you're saying? These are demons."

Rin turned back to the lord once more and smiled happily "I know. Thank you for everything Sir. I'll be leaving now." Rin continued to leave and headed for the exit. Inuyasha and friends followed her out."

As they left the building Miroku stated "We need to get her out of here fast before Jaken brings Sesshomaru. Inuyasha you're the fastest; why don't you run her out of the village quick.

Inuyasha still appeared to be mad. It took all he had not to yell even though the irritation was clear in his voice "What the hell do I have to do it for, besides if Sesshomaru does come I can take him!"

Sango looked around "Hey wait, where is Rin?" she asked. Everyone looked around. Rin had already started down the path.

Kagome started to run after her "Well, we can't just let her wander around by her self she might get lost or taken by someone else." They all chased after her and got her out of the village without to much trouble from the villagers. As they left the village they ran into Jaken with Ah-Un. Rin ran towards them "Jaken and Ah-Un you did come to get me." she said happily running over to pet Ah-Un.

Jaken was shocked at her appearance and he was also annoyed with her "Rin what did you think you were doing?" he asked in a serious tone as he always did when she got in trouble.

Rin turned to him and looked very innocent "Well the man in the manor gave me some food and then when I said I had to leave he wouldn't let me and said I could stay as long as I wanted."

Jaken sighed and was starting to walk away "Well be that as it may, be more careful next time."

Suddenly Sesshomaru steps out of the shadows. "Is this the village Jaken?" he asked in his usual cold voice.

Jaken went to his lord's side and explained "Oh Lord Sesshomaru Rin got out on her own, see?

Rin looked to Sesshomaru and gave him the biggest smile "Lord Sesshomaru you came." she stopped to think on what Jaken had said then continued "Oh wait, I didn't get out on my own they came in and got me." She points to Inuyasha and the others who had been standing there the whole time being ignored. Sesshomaru stared coldly at the group and began to walk away silently when the ground began to shake.

To be continued . . .


	5. Rin Rescue Part 3

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

To be continued . . .

The source of the shaking was coming from the manor they had just left. Suddenly a large demon in the twisted shape of a man bust out of the manor over looking the village and began to tear it's way through the village.

Miroku shouted out to the rest "Be careful it must be a powerful demon to have broken through that barrier shrine at the entrance."

Sango then noticed something odd about the demon and pointed it out to her friends "Wait a minute, aren't those the closes that the old man was wearing."

Everyone stared in shock as they realized that Sango was right. "She's right he must have been a demon this whole time and . . ." Kagome paused for a minute concentrating. Then she gasped.

Sango was the first to react. "What is it Kagome?" She asked as she went to the girl's side.

Kagome looked up at the demon "It has a jewel shard, it's in the forehead. But why couldn't I sense it before?"

Miroku thought on this for a minute and concluded "It must have been that shrine. It must have also been the reason none of us could sense that he was a demon at all."

Inuyasha just shrugged it off and stated "Whatever, the point is that he is out in the open now and that he has a jewel shard." He was still upset (boy can he hold a grudge or what?) and was really looking for a fight.

Inuyasha charged full force at the newly revealed demon, with the Tetsusaiga transformed and ready. The demon swiped at him but missed. Inuyasha tried to end it with his Wind Scar but the demon caught it and thrust it back at him. Inuyasha dodged and cursed under his breath.

Inuyasha was getting really mad now "Dammit, how can I stop that thing if it can deflect the wind scar like that!"

"Inuyasha--" Kagome started but was cut off by a white flash that looked like Sesshomaru rushing toward the demon.

Inuyasha growled at his older brother "That jerk is trying to show off again. Well not this time. Inuyasha raced toward the demon catching up along side Sesshomaru. Then Kagome noticed Rin who had wandered close to the village and with that the demon. She tried to tell Inuyasha but the sounds of the battle drowned her out.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha who had caught up with him. "Stay out of my way

half-breed." he said in his cold uncaring voice.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for this jerk. "What do you mean stay out of your way! You mind your own business!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he unsheathed Tokijin and hacked the demon to pieces and, unseen by anyone except Kagome, saved Rin from being crushed by the falling demon flesh. As he returned her to safety she followed him as he walked off into the forest.

Kagome immediately ran up to Inuyasha to make sure he was alright "Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked concern clear in her voice seeing as he had been so near the attack.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and he yelled "NO, I'M NOT OK! I CAN'T STAND HIM! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM!" Kagome said nothing.

Sango and Miroku tried to warn him "Uh Inuyasha . . ."

Shippo interrupted them "I think it's to late."

Kagome was just standing there her face blank. Then she lifted her head and smiled a scary and twisted smile. But what really scared Inuyasha was what she said next "If you ever yell at me like that again . . ."

Inuyasha was still mad at Sesshomaru so he wasn't thinking clearly or in this case maybe he wasn't thinking at all. He opened his mouth and said "OH YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO--" he stopped suddenly coming to the realization of what he had just done.

Kagome snapped, "Inuyasha . . . SIT BOY!" Inuyasha ended up in a hole about two feet deep that he had to get out of himself.

Sango turned to Kagome wanting to stop the fighting "Um, Kagome why don't we go look for that jewel shard, ok?" Sango and Kagome walk off toward where she sensed the jewel shard.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha who had just climbed out of the hole "You do realize that you asked for that right, Inuyasha?"

Shippo Jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and looked down at Inuyasha "Yeah you shouldn't yell at Kagome like that."

Inuyasha finally got fed up and said "Why do you have to gang up on me I'm the victim here, not her." They both sighed, he was hopeless.

When Sango and Kagome returned, having found the jewel shard, Kagome seemed to be in a better mood. She turned to Inuyasha with a happy smile. "Hey Inuyasha, you want to ride on my bike?" she asked Inuyasha as if nothing had happened.

Inuyasha gave her a strange look and then finally gave up. "Alright already!" he said as he took a seat on the back of Kagome's bike. As they were riding off Inuyasha fell asleep.

'He must have been even more tried then I thought. Oh well, sleep tight Inuyasha.' Kagome thought smiling to herself.


	6. Kagome Kidnap Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Traveling down the road Kagome sensed Jewel shards coming toward the group, moving really fast. (A/N: I'll give you one guess who it is.) Then Inuyasha begins growl at the approaching scent. "What is it Inuya--" Kagome started but she was cut off by the arrival of a whirl wind and then didn't need to ask what was wrong. There stood Kouga staring into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes with his cobalt blue ones.

Kouga ignored the growling hanyou and focused all his attention on 'his woman' "Hey Kagome long time no see," he stated as he took her hands in his only causing to further anger Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was furious. "GET OFF OF HER YOU MANGY WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled at the love struck wolf as he attempted to pull Kouga off of Kagome with no success.

Now Kagome was getting mad. "Can you guys take this somewhere else please!" she all but yelled while trying to take a step back but she was held in place by Kouga's grip.

Inuyasha smirked, he had the upper hand this time but even so he continued to yell, "She already said she loves me so get your filthy hands off her!"

Kouga pulled back in shock to look at Kagome. "Is this true Kagome?" Kouga asked his eyes silently asking her to tell him it wasn't.

Kagome blushed a deep red at the comment, ". . .well I never actually said it but--"

"HA so mutt face is lying!" Kouga laughed triumphantly. "I knew you wouldn't betray me my dearest Kagome." He took her hands again which he had let go of in his previous shock and drew closer to Kagome.

Inuyasha's confident smirk disappeared as he yelled indignantly, "KAGOME!"

Kagome backed away from both of them and looked to Inuyasha. "Well I do but I just never actually said it that's all." Kagome continued as her already redden cheeks blushed an even deeper red at the thought.

It didn't make Inuyasha feel any better though "I can't believe you! I tell off Kikyo but you won't tell off Kouga!" Inuyasha continued to yell as he turned his back on them. "Well fine then, go be with your wolf boy then, see if I care."

Kouga grinned at Kagome. "Sounds good to me." he said as he picked up Kagome bridal style and ran off.

Kagome blushed lightly again but none the less screamed at the top of her lungs, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned to see that mangy wolf running off with 'his' Kagome. "DAMN YOU KOUGA I WASN'T SERIOUS GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" he yelled as he ran after them. Kouga kept running though he finally had Kagome and he wasn't going to let her go that easily. Kagome kept screaming her head off which was actually starting to give Kouga a headache.

To be continued . . .

InuyashaForever1989: hi I know I've been pretty quite up till now but this was my frist fic and I wasn't really sure what to say. anyway i know at least 26 people have read on to chapter fiveright nowbut no one, ok one person has reviewed, so PLEASE review and i will love you forever just like Inuyasha


	7. Kagome Kidnap Part 2

InuyashaForever1989: Here we go again

To be continued . . .

"No way mutt face. This time Kagome's mine." Kouga shouted back to Inuyasha who was already trailing behind. Then he used the power of the jewel shards to speed ahead and out of sight.

"Damn it Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled after him. Inuyasha had to stop, because he lost their scents. He sniffed air to try to pick it up again.

Miroku and Sango came up behind Inuyasha. "You know, Inuyasha, you really shouldn't say stuff like that around Kouga. Although he was bound to do this eventually," Miroku commented.

"Really? I didn't think that he would kidnap her . . . Again," Sango added her opinion.

"Who cares what you thought he would do the point is he took Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, he was clearly upset by all this.

Sango and Miroku both got a guilty looks and said in unison, "Sorry."

Suddenly he picked up scent and ran off after it. Sango and Miroku jumped onto Kirara and followed. A minute later Sango notice someone was missing. "Wait a mintue where's Shippo?" She looked around and looked back to where they taken off from, but he wasn't there.

Miroku looked around as well and came to one of two conclusions. "Either he's up there with Inuyasha or," he paused and sighed "He got picked up with Kagome . . . again." They both nodded in silent agreement. 'He's with Kagome.'

Inuyasha was running through the mountains when he realized something of his own 'Wait I've been here before. This is where the wolf den is,' he thought as he tried to remember where the waterfall had been.

---------------

Kouga stopped at the waterfall entrance to his den. "Here we are, home sweet home," he said looking at Kagome and ran through waterfall.

Kagome was really upset now and she wasn't going to let Kouga get away with this. "Just what do you think you're doing kidnapping me? And just look at me now i'm soaked!" she went on like that for a while. "And for your information I do love Inuyasha so there, I just hadn't said it yet that's all," she was so mad at this point that she didn't even blush like she had before when the subject had come up.

Suddenly she heard Inuyasha yell from outside the cave "Kagome!"

Kagome yelled back, "Inuyasha!"

Kouga growled as Inuyasha ran through the waterfall entrance and bolted for Kagome. "What are you doing here mutt face?" Kouga asked jumping in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha was really pissed by now. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here! I'm here to get Kagome!" He drew Tetsusaiga as he and Kouga started to fight

"Inuyasha don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled out as Inuyasha began to attack.

Dodging Kouga's claws Inuyasha yelled "Tell him that not me! Inuyasha continued to dodge a few more times, then finally knocked Kouga out with a blow to the head. He looked around at the other wolves, but they didn't move so he went over to Kagome.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said in a whisper like voice.

Inuyasha simply replied with, "Feh!" and extended his hand to Kagome to help her stand.

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha as they began to walk. "I love you, Inuyasha," she said in the some voice and smiled.

Inuyasha smiled too. "I love you too, Kagome," he said and both of them walked out of the cave to go find Sango and Miroku.

Back in the cave Shippo woke up. "Hey wait for me you guys!" he yelled running after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Yay, another chapter done Please review.


	8. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

This is not another chapter.

Since no one wants to review I'm leaving it here and 'maybe' I'll write more if I get some good reviews, but the way it looks nobody likes this story enough to care anyway and so my first fic dies horribly. It's kind of sad really; at least my other fics are doing ok. So long.


End file.
